Moving on
by Katie4ever
Summary: AU, modern time. Morgana has a hard time moving on, and she's having a lot of trouble, specially when she can't let go. Summary sucks, read the story its better. The rating may go up. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but this idea came to me, and I just had to write it down. Anyone give me your thoughts. Should I continue it? Or should I stop?**

Morgana's pov

Merlin glowered at me from across the room, I glared back.

This was the thing we did.

We hated each other. The reason? Pfft.

I wasn't sure and I didn't care, so long as I could stay away from him up I would be happy.

"You're glaring again." Gwen said, worried.

"We always glare." I snorted. "He hates me, I hate him, that's how it goes."

We entered the school, Gwen didn't comment on my stated fact she didn't have to. Merlin and I...It was meant to be this way.

Nimueh made her way over, swishing her hips and I had to conceal my eye roll.

Nimueh was a witch because she felt it. She turned to me with a smirk.

"Got a problem, Morgana?"

"No, you?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah. You." She smirked at me before walking away.

I would have followed her and strangled her but she moved way too fast for me, and in heels too!

"That bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"Morgana, relax. Nimueh's only trying to get to you." Gwen patted my shoulder.

"I know." I sighed. "Doesn't mean I won't do it without her provoking me." I opened my locker only to have it be closed by none other than my dear brother Arthur. I sighed. "What do you want?"

Arthur laughed raising his arms in fake surrender. "Who spit in your curd?"

"Nimueh," Gwen and I said at the same time.

"You have to ignore her." Arthur said, fake pouting at me. "Don't tell me you're still bitter over what she did with Merlin." Arthur pouted even more.

My cheeks got red and glared. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him into the locker, snarling. "Shut up, Arthur, you don't know anything."

"Morgana, relax." Gwen said, like she always did. She was mostly worried about Arthur, not the scene I was creating. "Arthur, don't bother her about that." She said quietly.

But we both heard it and we looked at each other, shocked. Gwen never stood up for me, or against Arthur for that matter. This was a very big deal. Gwen looked at us with defiance in her eyes.

"You heard her." I said with triumph, "Leave me alone."

Arthur backed up, mostly by the surprise of what Gwen had done, but he quickly got over it. He leaned casually on the locker next to mine and I returned to look in my locker.

"I know you still like him." Arthur said softly. "I don't agree with it..." He trailed off.

I got beet red again. "Will you shut up?" I hissed looking around. "Why are you even telling me this?" I sneered at him. "Gwen won't make fun of me about this if that's what you're trying to do." I glared.

"Morgana, I just want you to be better, moving on is part of life. And A good part at that, just move on." Arthur said, almost kindly. I looked at him, suspiciously , then it hit me. I looked at Gwen, who was nodding with him and I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"I am?" Arthur asked at the same time that Gwen said, "He is?"

They looked at each other before awkwardly looking away. I would have laughed had I not had a plan in mind.

"Yes, and thanks for helping me." I said with a smile. "Now, I gotta go." I made sure to leave so I could give them some time alone.

I knew they would probably talk about how crazy I was acting, but I was giving Arthur a free pointer, he better take it.

The next couple of days were just as uneventful, if that was even the case, they were as boring as boring could be. It was all a rotating routine, and the only thing I did was make sure that I didn't cross paths with Merlin. That was my only wish...

I couldn't face him, not now, not ever.

Arthur made sure to keep me company. I was surprised at that. Arthur was a good brother to me, and he made sure that I was okay, but this was crazy.

Merlin and him were, used to be, best friends. The fact that they stopped being best friends because of me made me feel guilty and I planned on making it up for him, but I didn't know how then.

It all came to a downfall though, when i decided I needed to give my bladder some relief during fourth period and I walked in on Arthur and Merlin talking in hushed voices.

I was too far away to really hear what they were saying, but it was good because they were too far away to see me. I sneaked off as silently as I could, my day sour after that.

"What happened with you?" Gwen asked that afternoon.

Arthur came and I put on my acting face on. "Nothing. Hey, Arthur." I said.

"Hi." Gwen smiled at him. Arthur smiled back, and he looked at me easily, like he hadn't just talked with the enemy. The _traitor._

"So, are you coming over to help me study?" Arthur asked.

Gwen looked at me, i raised my eyebrow, interested.

"Yes, I'll be there at four." She said calmly.

Arthur nodded. "I'll see you then." He said bye and left. I looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What was that about?" I asked, my anger all forgotten by then.

Gwen blushed and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, stalling.

"IhaveastudydatewithArthurtod ay." She said rushed.

"Sorry?" I raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Gwen's cheeks were red. "I have...a study date...with Arthur." By the end she was looking at anything but me.

I laughed and Gwen looked at me surprised. I didn't blame her I was surprised too.

"Wow, should I lock myself in my room?" I teased.

Gwen slapped my arm playfully and we walked away, out of the school.

I should have waited longer. Merlin was outside, and he looked over at me. We both looked away as soon as our eyes met. Gwen noticed this and tried to be polite.

"Hi, Merlin." Gwen said softly.

"Hey, Gwen." Merlin gave her a smile and my heart fluttered. I clenched my hands.

_Control yourself you idiot, _I thought angrily. But then Merlin looked at me, calm as ever. Like he hadn't broken my heart almost two months ago.

"Morgana," He said with a curt nod.

I looked away, making sure that my head was held high.

Gwen sighed next to me, but I ignored her. I just kept walking forward, not caring who saw me.

That afternoon just like I had told Gwen I stayed in my room. Not because I didn't want to make fun of Arthur. No, I was alone, thinking about Merlin and me.

Flashback

_"I love you." He said kissing my lips tenderly._

_I kissed back, needing to feel his lips. I hugged him close and kissed, trying to show him that I loved him too. Because I did. I just couldn't say it. Not just yet._

_I pulled away and smiled at him. "You're so sweet." I whispered._

_Merlin looked at me, and I could tell that it bothered him that I hadn't said I loved him too, but he didn't say anything about it. Not then anyway._

_He leaned down and kissed me again. My veins were full of heat, and the only way I could feel better was by pulling Merlin closer and closer.  
_

_I love you, I thought in my mind, but he didn't hear it. I still couldn't say it out loud._

End of Flashback

Tears welled in my eyes and I wiped them away harshly.

He hates me and I hate him, that's how it's supposed to be.

I tried feebly to believe my own lies and I almost believed myself, had it not been for my aching heart.

It hurt thinking about Merlin.

Specially when I was alone, I couldn't hide behind a mask when I was alone.

There was no need to lie to someone, anyone. Only me.

And I couldn't lie to myself.

No matter how much I wanted to.

**Like it or hate it? Tell me, please. I have some good ideas for this story, but it can be a stand alone. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, please tell me your thoughts.**

**Oh and yes, this story is just starting. :) In its simplest way anyway. haha.**

**Merlin's pov**

"What?" I asked.

"You know what?" Arthur said arrogantly. He was leaning over my locker, like he used to do before the break up. Arthur stopped for almost two months -seeing him again, like that, it brought back a lot of good times. But then I saw Arthur's angry face. I sighed. "Get your head out of your ass and understand that Morgana needs you. You both need to talk." Arthur elaborated. "I can't stand going behind her back to talk to you."

"Then don't. No one's forcing you." I said dryly.

Arthur looked at me composed, I waited patiently for the long speech I knew was coming. Instead he said, "I don't even know why I try." He huffed like I had insulted me and walked away, not even bothering to say anything else.

Morgana and I weren't on the best of terms. I flinched at that thought. Of course we weren't. I...I sighed.

I couldn't even think of it. One thing was to have it in my mind, to have to live with it, but actually bothering to analyze the problem. That was asking too much. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

But hey, I deserved not being able to sleep, to be free of this guilt. I couldn't even have peace when I was alone anymore. Specially since I knew -in my heart- that I had done wrong when the kiss with Nimueh happened.

It wasn't what Morgana, or Arthur, or anyone thought.

I didn't kiss her. No, I was only too late to realize that it was all her plan.

Nimueh had made sure to kiss me and to have one of her friends take a picture of it. Then they all put thousands of pictures all over the school.

It didn't even matter that I was only a second away from getting photographed pulling away. If it was only a second too late the truth would have been obvious. Morgana would have even believed me when told her the truth.

As it was, I couldn't tell her anything now. She slapped me right in front of the whole school, in front of everyone, and made sure to make it clear that we weren't together anymore.

Morgana even threw it in my face that I could be with Nimueh now. I had no interest in Nimueh. I made sure that she understood that.

Flashback

_Nimueh circled her arms around my neck and I stiffened._

_"Don't deny that you don't like me, Merlin." She said slowly. "I know that you do." She smirked, her eyes gleaming mischievously before she pulled me down and tried to kiss me._

_"W-what are you doing?" I squeaked pulling away quickly._

_Nimueh laughed dryly. "I like it when you're angry." She purred, trying and failing to put her arms around my neck again. I wouldn't let her of course. It finally clicked to her that she wasn't getting anywhere near me, so her face turned angry when she looked at me again. "What's the big deal, Merlin? It's not like that slut is ever going to find out." Nimueh said softly, once again trying to wrap her arms around me. A small smirk on her face._

_I pulled away, pulling her off of me._

_"You don't understand do you? I wouldn't want to be with you even if I wasn't with Morgana! I will never be interested in you!" A look of hurt flashed over Nimueh's eyes right before they turned dark and hostile. "I'm sorry, Nimueh."  
_

_Nimueh sneered, her pretty face looking very, very tight and not pretty right then._

_"Oh, yes. You'll be sorry." She turned around quickly, her hair hitting my face. The faint smell of strawberries reached my nose and I sighed._

End of flashback

I should have known she would do something. It took me completely off guard it was stupid of me.

My irritation with myself was stopped when, out of nowhere Morgause walked over. She had a grin on her face as she approached me.

"Well, hello, Merlin. Tell me, how are things with Morgana?" She asked.

"You live with her, you tell me since you're interested in my business." I glared at her. She wasn't this bad, but she was a bitch now. I guess Morgana and Morgause are closer than I had originally thought.

Morgause laughed easily. "I don't need to eavesdrop on her crying. The whole school knows, I'm just another interested onlooker." She rolled her eyes. "So how are you guys?" I didn't answer her. "Well, if her recent behavior is any sort of indication, I think bad right?"

"Just leave me alone, Morgause." I spat at her, and turned to leave. She got in my way, stopping me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You know, you're a bigger jerk than I had thought." Morgause snarled at me. I stared at her, shocked.

Morgause shook her head at me like she was disappointed in me, before walking away.

All I could do was stare after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I think. Hope you like it.**

**Morgause's pov**

Morgana was as always staring off at Merlin, while Merlin did everything to avoid his eyes. I sighed. This was too much drama for me.**  
**

Arthur walked over to me. "Dad left me that car today, Morgause. I need the keys." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I want to be hope my 3:15 so no football practice will stop you today. It's cancelled." I said pointing to a flyer that said most extracurricular activities were cancelled because of the weather.

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur nodded and turned to look at the couple. He sighed. "Why don't you talk to Morgana. You know what happened." He said quietly.

I sighed and thought of that day almost two months ago.

Flashback

_I was just going to my locker after ditching my T.A. class. Mr. Muirden. didn't care what i did so long as I didn't tell on him. I wasn't. I had much more important things to worry about._

_I was by my locker when I heard footsteps. I hid behind the giant Knight poster. A weak way to show school pride for the Camelot Knights, really._

_I heard arguing and turned over the side to see Merlin talking to Nimueh. I was about to step out of my hiding place, when I saw someone else there. They had a camera ready. As I slowly pieced everything together, Nimueh leaned to kiss Merlina and the flash of the camera made me gasp. I covered my mouth with my hand and watched as Merlin pushed Nimueh away, angrily._

_"What the hell are you doing? I'm with Morgana!" _

_Nimueh laughed rudely. "Like she'll stay with you after this kiss goes public." _

_Merlin stared at her, eyes wide. "She'll never believe you." He said, though the faltering of his voice even made me think that he wasn't at all sure._

_"We'll see..." She said with a smirk. Then she turned around and walked away. Merlin watched her go, raking a hand through his hair and sighed. When he rounded the corner, the girl stepped from the shadows and looked at the picture. Then she too walked away._

End of Flashback

"I don't know, Arthur. Will she even believe me? Why hasn't he said anything yet?" I motioned to Merlin, slightly glaring and angry. "Why doesn't he do anything?"

"Morgana won't listen to him, you know that." Arthur said. Talking about Morgana's crying spells. We could all see that she was in a lot of pain, but she wouldn't talk to Merlin.

"He completely broke her heart. And the worst part is that it wasn't even his fault." I said quietly.

Arthur nodded. "Come on, Morgause. I know that below that bitchy exterior there's a girl that truly cares about Morgana. She's our sister. Just talk to her."

I sighed. Well, this was great. Arthur left with his keys and I was left to plan my next move.

Somewhere around lunch though, my plans changed. I decided to go look for Cendred. I needed to talk to him. He ignored me like he always did, and I tried to ignore it, but there was a reason that I needed to talk to him. I couldn't leave it alone forever.

After school, Arthur was there waiting with Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Hello, pretty lady." Gwaine wolf-whistled and I glared at him. Lancelot elbowed him in the ribs and I gave him a smile.

"Let's go." Arthur said. He looked at Morgana then at me and I knew I should talk to her soon.

We got home and I was ready to follow Morgana and Gwen to Morgana's room when Arthur yelled at me. "Phone, Morgause!"

I ran downstairs. "Who is it?"

"Cendred." Arthur rolled his eyes.

I took it away from him and almost sighed with relief.

"Cedred, I need to talk to you about the night of the party." I said in a rush.

"Well, we're on the same page." Cendred stated. I paused and he continued. "Nothing happened, get it, just leave me alone."

"I..." I clenched my hand and glared to the floor. "Come on, Cendred. You slept with me, it's not the end of the world."

"It is when you're not exactly my type and I'm with my girl now. so any partying that I did before, it's over. Get it?"

My face felt heated and I felt like the world had stopped. "Yeah, whatever." I said angrily and hanged up. I was angry, but not too angry that I didn't go see Morgana.

"Hey." I said to both her and Gwen. Gwen smiled at me, while Morgana looked completely bored. "I need to talk to you, Morgana. It's important."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait." She said, not bothering to look up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Morgana turned to me, her eyes just as sad as always. But she managed to smile. "Anyway, I don't need your pity."

"Morgana, you need to stop being so stubborn." I said, judging her, and harshly, because I knew I was stubborn.

"Oh you're one to talk." Morgana rolled her eyes. I huffed and glared at her.

"Okay, that's enough. Just because you got your heart broken gives you no right to be a bitch. Specially not to me, I'm your sister." Morgana glared at me and I glared back. "Merlin didn't cheat on you. He didn't even kiss Nimueh, she kissed him!" I shouted. Complete silence, that's all I heard. Not even the t.v. which the boys were just watching was on right then.

**Yes, I'm cruel, I'm leaving it off there. I'll post the next chapter soon, enough. I'm sorry for the long wait. Please review. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am with another chapter of Move on. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. But here we go with chapter 4. This took me hours to do, so hope you guys like it. :)

**Morgana's pov**

"What?" I glared, feeling myself shake in anger. "That doesn't even matter. The kiss still happened!"

Morgause rolled her eyes and she glared at me. "Why are you so stupid, Morgana? Let it go. I'm trying to tell you right here right now that it was all of Nimueh. She planned all of this. She wanted you to break up with him. I don't know why, but she did. Just talk to him."

"No."

"God, Morgana. If you're not drowning in self-pity, you're being completely self-righteous. Why don't you try something else? It'll make you less annoying." Morgause snarled at me.

I pushed her back and she looked at me shocked for a moment, before she pushed me back and I was about to slap her when Arthur got in the way.

"Stop it, both of you!" He looked between us angrily. Gwen was by his side in no time. Looking at me, both worried and disappointed. "Look, Morgana-"

"No." I repeated, voice angry and full on venom. "I'm not talking to him!"

"Morgana, he didn't cheat on you...he was set up." Gwen said, trying to make me understand.

"No, he wasn't. Merlin's a big boy, he knew what was going on." I turned to Morgause, a glare well placed in my face. "I didn't know you cared." I said sarcastically.

"Surprises me, too, specially with how much of a bitch you're being right now." Morgause told me, calmly.

"Morgause, don't." Arthur scolded.

"What? You told me to talk to her and I did. Now leave me alone." Morgause said angrily, going to her room and slamming the door behind her. I turned to Arthur, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You want to explain things to me?"

"Will you listen to me?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I can try." I said dryly. I felt my heart beating fast right then, maybe because I knew that all this mess was a misunderstanding. That Merlin had not been some jerk that had cheated on me. I quickly stamped those hopes down and locked them up in my mind. I had to be serious now.

Arthur sighed and said, "Morgause told me that Merlin had been set up by Nimueh. She told me that Nimueh had planned the whole thing, from the kiss to the photo being put all around the school... "

"And you believe her?" I asked, a bit surprised by this, but not sure if I could believe it.

"Morgana, come on, this is Merlin we're talking about. _Merlin. _Merlin is a lot of things, mostly along the lines of being an idiot. But he's not a cheater. No offense, but he's kind of a dork." Arthur said.

"Yeah, it's true." Gwaine said, kindly joining in on our conversation. "He won't even stop talking about you when we go out."

"That's an understatement." Arthur mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just say that when a girl was flirting with him, he thought she was being 'nice' to him and told him all about you." Lancelot said, nodding. Percival nodded with him in agreement. Arthur and Gwaine nodded as well, sighing. Looking like they were ashamed to be admitting this.

"How you met," Arthur listed.

"How long you've known each other," Gwaine said.

"Let's just say that he's..." Lancelot paused, not sure what word to use.

"Basically an idiot." Arthur said.

"No, he's in love. With you." Gwen said, a smile on her face. "Don't you see, Morgana. You're all he thinks about. There's no way that he kissed Nimueh on purpose. See, I told you!"

"I..." I couldn't think of what to say. So I just turned around and made my way to Morgause's room. I knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. Once she did, I expected her to give me an attitude, bu she only crossed her arms over her chest and waited for me to say something.

"Yes?" She finally said when I didn't say anything.

"Is it true?" I asked, my voice small and breaking. I didn't care at the moment, right then I just wanted answers.

Morgause nodded. I looked down, raking a hand through my hair.

"How do you know?" I asked, making sure.

"I was there. I saw it all happen." Morgause said calmly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!" I shouted, angrily.

Morgause had the decency to flinch, but then she gave me her usual neutral face. "Morgana, calm down."

"No!" I turned away from her.

"I thought he would tell you himself." She said.

"He never did." I answered.

"Did you even let him talk to you?" Morgause asked.

"What?" I blurted out.

Morgause sighed. "Morgana, this is hard, I know, but he didn't do anything."

"Why didn't you try to tell me before? You probably could have gotten through my thick skull." I muttered.

Morgause shook her head. "I wanted Merlin to have a chance, but he never did anything. I'm sorry."

I blinked in surprise and stared at her, before hugging her and beginning to cry.

Morgause pushed me away and sighed. "It's okay." She whispered.

I shook my head, then thought of something. "Who took the picture?" I asked, waiting for Morgause to answer me.

**Yes, a lame cliffhanger. I just had to leave it there. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is a short chapter, sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Merlin's pov**

I made my way over to school the next day. It was Friday so one more day and then a whole week end filled with peace and silence. When I got to my locker I found Freya there, she was new to this school, and for some reason she became my friend.

I wasn't going to be rude and push her away, so she became my friend. Weird thing is, she's never around when my other friends are with me. Maybe one day I'll introduce them to her, they'll all probably get along.

"Hey, Merlin. You look thoughtful." She teased. I laughed.

"Well, thanks. I was thinking about introducing you to my friends?" It ended up a question, because I wasn't sure if she wanted that. For all I know, she was probably shy. Hopefully not.

"Really?" A big, beautiful smile spread over her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, really." I nodded to her.

"Wow...I guess." Freya said happily.

I was smiling at her, but then I was suddenly pulled away. I looked over at Morgana shocked.

"Morgana, what.."

"Stay away from her, Merlin!" Morgana hissed, glaring daggers at Freya.

Freya looked at her shocked, before standing up straighter. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Morgana and you're a bitch!" Morgana exclaimed, catching the attention of a couple of people around us.

"What?" Freya's face got really red. "What is your problem?"

"You. You're my problem! You were the one that took the picture of Nimueh kissing Merlin!" Morgana screamed.

"What?" I asked, looking between them, completely confused.

"Didn't she tell you?" Morgana scoffed. "Apparently, she thought she could win you over after making me break up with you. She's nothing but a lying snake."

I couldn't believe it. Actually, there was so much of this going on, that I had no idea what the heck Morgana was talking about, all I knew was that she had started a fight at school, I needed to gain control and calm her down.

"Calm down, Morgana." I said, getting in between her and Freya. She looked at me a bit confused.

"Didn't you hear me? She set you up, she was part of Nimueh's plan to break us up."

"Yes, I heard you, but you need to calm down. This isn't the time or place to fight. Okay, we can talk about this later." I told her calmly.

Morgana looked at me, eyes full of hurt and betrayal. I tried to make it better, but she only shook her head.

She scoffed. "Should have figured that you've be happy with this arrangement." She looked over my shoulder to where Freya was. "I hope you're happy." She said, her voice breaking. She turned away and walked away.

It was then that I noticed that Arthur, Gwen, and Morgause were there. Standing and watching me, disappointment in their eyes. Gwen was the first to leave, then Arthur. They went after Morgana, most likely.

Morgause, surprisingly, was the only one who walked over to me.

"You just have to be so dumb, don't you?" She said, before she also walked away, following the others.

When they were out of sight, I turned to Freya, who was looking down at the floor, one hand on her backpack strap. I suddenly felt like the stupidest person in the whole wide world. I had tried to be fair and not start anything, to be the peacemaker, and this happens. I really and dumb.

I think about telling something to Freya, but nothing I say will fix what she has done, or what I've just done. Nothing.

So I just walk away, after hitting the nearest locker to me.

**There's nothing more to say than Merlin being an idiot. I'm sorry. I made him stupid. Forgive me.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is kinda short, but I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for not updating lately. I've been busy.**

**Morgana's pov**

"He's just confused." Gwen said trying to comfort me.

I shook my head, not wanting to hear it. Arthur walked over and sighed. "He's an idiot, we all know that."

I laughed weakly at this, but there was no way that they would understand how betrayed I felt just then. I mean, not only did Merlin just take Freya's side, but he was doing it all on his own. Right after I told him the whole truth that she -that _thing_- had been part of Nimueh's plan to break us up.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep from crying, but I already felt the familiar sting of tears in the back of my eyes.

**Merlin's pov**

I went to look for Morgana and the others after mentally preparing myself for all the damage that I had already done, when instead, I found Freya. I tried not to get angry with her, but I was already glaring at her.

"Merlin-Merlin, please, you have every right to feel angry with me, but I have to explain something to you."

"What?"

"What Morgana said is true-" I glared at her and turned around to go. Freya grabbed my arm and I turned around to her, pulling away. "Listen, please. I just w-wanted a friend. You were the only one who was nice to me. I liked you, Merlin. I thought that if I did this, you would be my friend." She sighed. "You were. You even told me that you would introduce me to your friends, I was so excited, but who am I kidding? I didn't deserve that. You should hate me."

"Why? Why couldn't you just try being my friend the right way? I would have been friends with you." I said, then added when Freya began to look hopeful. "Not now, I need time to think things through." I said quietly.

Freya nodded, looking down at the floor. "I really am sorry, Merlin." She whispered and walked away.

I sighed then turned to find Morgana, but someone found me first.

**Morgana's pov**

"Look, maybe you can go talk to him again." Gwen offered. "All Merlin was doing is trying to be nice and try not to create more problems. You know how he is, Morgana. Merlin's one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

"As true as that is, I'm not going to talk to him yet."

Gwen frowned at me, but her eyes were understanding me. She was trying to help, but she knew that Merlin had done wrong. I loved her for that.

"How about we give him a little talk?" Arthur asked, making a fist. Obviously I rolled my eyes at him, Gwen shook her head disapprovingly.

"We won't do that, but you really should talk to him." Leon said softly. "I think Gwen is right."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "You all take the fun away from things." He joked around, not serious at all.

Lancelot stepped forward. "Gwen is right. Merlin's a really nice guy. We've all known him since we were younger, we can all agree that he's a good guy."

"Yes, and that's his greatest flaw." I muttered under my breath.

"Just talk to him." Gwaine said leaning on a locker, looking up from his phone. "The sooner we get over this drama the better. I'm tired of it."

"Whatever." I smirked and made up my mind, I would talk to Merlin soon. I didn't know when but soon.

**Merlin's pov  
**

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You heard me. If you get back with Morgana, I'll make sure that her whole reputation goes down the drain and I'll make sure that she knows it came from you!"

"You can't do that!"

The person simply looked at me. "Watch me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Merlin's pov**

The truth will set you free. That's what people say. I should have told Morgana the truth from the beginning, now I was in this mess. Where I couldn't even talk to her. What could I do now?

I went to my locker and as soon as I opened it a note came flying out. I tensed, having a guess at what it was. I sighed. There was no way to avoid this. I opened the paper with shaking hands.

_You know what to do._

I closed my eyes with a sigh and crumbled the paper before throwing it in the trash can next to me. I did know what to do.

**Morgana's pov**

"Hey, are you okay?" Morgause asked, concern in her eyes. Ever since she had told me truth on Friday, we've gone back to the way we used to be before when we were kids. I kind of enjoyed that. No, I really enjoyed it, I loved it. I had my sister back.

Bu then I noticed something about her. She looked pale and had bags under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Morgause laughed it off, but she was trying to hard. I watched her carefully, but before I could say anything, Arthur, Gwen and the others came to give me their support.

Morgause left then, before I could ask her more.

I would talk to her later, she was really making me worry. Morgause never had reason to worry. Even when Mom died, out of the three of us she had been the stronger one. So the fact that she was hiding something was really making me worry about her. Well, I'm sure it would be fine. I would just talk to her later.

I also had to talk to Merlin. Hopefully straighten things out so we could somehow reach middle ground. I still didn't let myself get too excited, but I was really looking forward to talking to him.

**Morgause's pov**

I groaned, feeling sick again. Ever since I had taken that test almost two weeks ago, I tried to stay positive, maybe it was one of thos tests that came out positive, but were really negative.

But then I couldn't hold on anymore, and I took another test, just to make sure. And it was positive. I was pregnant. It was scaring me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell anyone. Dad would probably be disappointed in me. I dind't even want to know how Morgana and Arthur would react.

But the worst part was that Cendred had been a total jerk and didn't even let me tell him the news. He'd probably say I was making it up. Just so he could stay with his girlfriend, who ever that was. I felt like crying. There was nothing I could do.

I was in between a rock and a hard place on the one hand I wouldn't be able to hide it after a while, and the other I didn't know who I could tell. Part of me didn't want to accept that it was happening. What was I going to do?

**Okay a lot of things have happened now, but it will all tie up later. This was a filler chapter sorry. You'll see who the person talking to Merlin was in the next chapter and why they are doing what they are doing. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgana's pov**

I decided to not think about Merlin for the rest of the day. The fact that he didn't listen to me hurt more than I would ever admit, but I had to put on a brave face. So I did. I went home wanting to relax.

**Arthur's pov**

I angrily looked for Merlin after school. I know he's an idiot, but he was pushing it. I know he loves Morgana, why is he so stupid?

"Merlin" I called when I see him stand by his locker. He jumps and turned to face me. I looked at him confused. "What's wrong with you?" I asked more angry than I wanted.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Is Morgana okay?" He asked.

"How do you think? -Merlin, you really are an idiot, how could you let her walk away like that?"

"Look, I know it was stupid, but..." Merlin sighed and brought out a note, he showed it to me. I read it and then looked up at him shocked.

"Who gave you this, Merlin?" Merlin didn't know what to say. "What does it even mean? 'You know what to do'. what are you supposed to do?"

"I'm supposed to stay away from, Morgana." Merlin answered gravely.

Anger, disappointment, that's what i felt then. I punched Merlin's shoulder and he gasped in pain.

"Arthur!"

"You're an idiot. Tell me who did this so I can fix it. You can't, so I will." Arthur said.

Merlin looked uneasy, but answered after a minute. "It was Sophia."

I stared at him. "Sophia? _My_ ex-girlfriend Sophia?" Merlin nodded. Wow, I guess she did take it pretty hard that I broke up with her. "Okay, I'll go talk to her."

"No, look, she said that if I did anything, she would ruin Morgana's reputation."

I barked out in laughter. "How would she do that? Morgana's great, she won't let her fall of the social ladder affect her. She's better than that."

Merlin peered around the empty halls. "She said that she would tell everyone about what happened with Alvarr."

I stared at him, confused. "What happened with Alvarr? Didn't they just date and break up?"

Merlin looked at me like he had seen a ghost. "Morgana didn't tell you either did she?" He whispered.

Merlin looked ready to leave, but I stopped him. "Okay, tell me all that happened with Alvarr and why is that going to affect Morgana?" I demanded to know.

Merlin looked away, sadly. "Look, ask Morgana."

"No, Merlin. You will tell me, Now." Merlin looked at me eyes wide, before nodding and visibly swallowing.

"Okay, but let's go to the park." Merlin said. I nodded and we walked to the park. It was a nice day today, the sun was bright and there was a soft, cool breeze around us. I turned to Merlin, waiting for what he would say. Merlin breathed in, then began.

**Morgana's pov**

I closed my eyes and thought back to how much Merlin meant for me. He was the one who was always there for me? He's such an idiot. Why couldn't he just not be nice for once?

I sighed and thought back to months ago, what made me accept to date him.

I went to a party alone, and it was nice. Everyone was drinking and I didn't want to. Everyone there was out of it; I went outside to breath in some air when Alvarr came. He was always flirting with me. I turned with a smile, and he smiled back. That's when I noticed his breath smelled of alcohol, Alvarr was drunk, and from the smell of it, high.

I backed away wanting space between us, but Alvarr came and forced himself on me. I managed to punch and kick him away, but when he didn't give up, I had to hit him with a bottle. It broke and suddenly he was on the floor bleeding.

I was so scared. He was bleeding so much. I called the cops in shock, but when they were on their way, I left. I didn't know what to do. I was just scared. Merlin found me on the way home. After taking me to his house and crying to him, he took me to my house.

The next day I went to school and I heard the news that Alvarr was in the hospital. He was suffering from a head trauma. It was terrible. Merlin searched for me, and I told him the whole truth.

I never meant to hurt Alvarr, but I did. And he was still in the hospital because of me. It was killing me on the inside to know this. If it wasn't for Merlin, I don't know how to accept that I was only defending myself from him. It was still my fault. Alvarr could die, and it's all my fault.

**yeah, Sophia's the crazy person now. And well, it's all crazy. Sorry for not updating before. It was hard to write this chapter down. Soon, we'll see all the relations and connections they all have.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arthur's pov**

All I could do was stare at Merlin after he finished telling me the whole truth. "Are you serious?" I asked when I could finally speak again.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. Sophia knows about it, she's his sister. So I guess now she wants revenge for what happened to Alvarr." A look of fury came over his face and I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was too much for one day.

"I need to talk to Morgana." I said already turning to leave.

"No, wait. You can't." Merlin ran in front of me, stopping me from going anywhere. I glared at him.

"What do you mean I can't? Merlin, I have to fix this. Morgana has the right to know what's going on. Maybe she could help in calming down Sophia. What does Sophia want anyway? She'll achieve nothing by doing this." I shook my head. Sophia was always dramatic. "I mean, doesn't it seem strange to you that Sophia's toying with you instead of with Morgana? It makes no sense."

Merlin took a moment to think about my words before nodding and sighed before saying, "Okay, let's go talk to her."

**Morgana's pov**

I silently controlled myself. It was fine. Everything was fine. There was no reason for me to worry right? See, I was being stupid again.

Somewhere between my emotional state and me trying to control myself there came a knock to my door and I sat up to see Gwen and Morgause come into my room. I gave them both a smile and they returned it.

"Hey, you okay?" Morgause asked as she sat in the bed.

"Fine," I nodded and smiled at them both.

"Arthur's said he would talk to Merlin. I'm sure he'll convince Merlin to talk to you." Gwen informed me, and that cheered me up a bit.

"You think so? After I basically screamed at him today?" I asked, biting my lip.

Gwen laughed softly at me. "Morgana, Merlin's crazy about you. I'm sure he'll understand why you were so upset. Arthur can be pretty persuasive when he doesn't use violence."

Morgause and I smiled at that, and I nodded. "That's true."

All three of us laughed and I was beginning to enjoy myself when out of nowhere, the door was kicked open and all three of us screamed. I reached for anything that I could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. By then it was already too late. There were three guys, all wearing black and with masks on. I clutched at Gwen and Morgause, more afraid than I had ever been in my life.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

The tallest one took a step forward, and we backed up. He laughed, "We just want you to come with us, Morgana."

Shivers went up my back and I stared at them horrified. Gwen and Morgause grabbed at me, now them not wanting to let me go with these creeps.

"Things don't have to get messy. Just come with us, and no one will get hurt." One the shorter guys said and I looked at him. I recognized his voice but I wasn't sure who he was. I gulped visibly and sighed.

"Okay." I said, thinking about my Gwen and Morgause's safety. They must have known that I would say this, because by now they were holding on to me for dear life. I pulled at my hands.

"Morgana, please. Don't go with them." Gwen pleaded, fear in her eyes.

"I know, but I don't want you hurt." I told them.

Morgause pulled me close and whispered. "Morgana, don't you recognize their voices?" I stared at her and gave a subtle nod. It was true, I did recognize their voice, I just didn't know who they were. Something told me that I should have known.

"Enough!" The tall guy said and yanked me away from Morgause and Gwen. I yelped in pain which caused Gwen and Morgause to go into fighter mode.

Gwen managed to pull me away for just a second before Morgause kicked at the guy. The guy hissed in pain before he pushed her roughly away and she hit my drawer. She instantly fell to the ground, clutching at her stomach and hugging herself like a little ball.

I screamed her name and both Gwen and I ran to her side.

"Morgause." I cried.

Gwen began to pet her hair and pulled out her phone to call the ambulance.

I turned to one of the guys while Gwen was doing this, and pulled at his mask. When I saw his face, I gasped. It was Valiant.

He bolted to the door along with the two other guys and then I turned to Gwen, who was gently rubbing Morgause's back. She was talking in the phone and I kneeled next to my sister. Crying and scared by what had happened.

"The ambulance will be here quickly. Just hold on okay, Morgause." Gwen said softly.

Gwen and I tried to comfort my sister, but there really was nothing we could do. That's when I noticed that Morgause was saying something again and again. At first I didn't hear what she was saying, but then I heard. "My baby... my baby."

Gwen and I look at each other, confused. For a second, I feel dread over take me before I push it away and gently rub Morgause's back to calm her down.

**Yeah, this was crazy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Morgana's pov**

We made it to the hospital where, Gwen called Arthur since I had forgotten my phone at home. When he got here, Merlin was with him. I was siting in one of the benches, scared out of my mind.

"Morgana?" Arthur came over and hugged me.

The stress of the day caught up with me and I began to cry. Morgause had been hurt protecting me. If I could have just gone willingly, none of this would have happened.

"Morgause is hurt." I choked out, not able to say baby. Why hadn't Morgause told any of us she was pregnant? A shudder of fear for the baby's life ran through me. I felt sick.

I ran to the bathroom which was down the hall from the waiting room and threw up. I heaved weakly, before I began to cry.

Gwen rushed in and rubbed my back.

"Morgana, relax. It's going to be okay, you'll see."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Will it really be alright?" I asked.

Gwen nodded to me. "Yes, I know it will." Even through her worry and fearful eyes, Gwen looked positive. That made me want to cry more. I wanted to believe her. I nodded and said, "Let me wash my mouth."

* * *

When we made it back to the waiting room, Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Gwaine were there. They all stood up and looked at us worried.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

I shook my head. "We were at home when these three guys came, they kicked the door open and they said I had to go with them. No one would get hurt if I did. But then she...-" My voice cracked and tears filled my eyes. A sob broke out of my chest. "she got hurt because of me, Arthur!" I cried.

Arthur hugged me close and I held on to him for dear life. He rubbed circles in my back and whispered promises that it was going to be okay. That Morgause was strong. That only made me cry harder.

"Morgause Pendragon?"

A doctor came, holding on to a clipboard.

I pulled away from Arthur and we all walked over to the doctor.

"She's my sister." Arthur said.

The doctor looked at his notes, before he gave us a small smile.

"She's fine. She's a strong girl. Luckily her torso was the one that received the impact. She's resting now. The baby's okay." The doctor said a relieved smile on his face.

"Can we see her?" I asked at the same time that Arthur said, "Baby?"

The doctor didn't know who to answer so I stepped in front of Arthur, getting his full attention.

"Yes, you can go see her. This way, please."

I followed the doctor until we reached room 214. Morgause was laying in the bed, the bed half up, and she was touching her flat stomach. She looked okay, without the exception of small pain in her face. When she looked at us, she put her hand off her stomach.

"We know." I said, taking her hand and grabbing it. I smiled at her, and Morgause looked at me sadly.

"Are you okay? What happened to those guys?" she asked.

"They left, like cowards." I said angrily.

"Did you see any of their faces?" Morgause asked.

I glared down at the floor, but before I could say anything, Arthur said,

"You're pregnant?"

Morgause turned to him, and was ready to say something when Arthur continued, "Why didn't you tell us? How far along are you?"

"13 weeks." Morgause said.

Arthur and I stared.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I demanded.

"Morgana, I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I actually thought you would figure it out. What with all the throwing up and being tired."

"Is that why you spent so much time at Vivian's house?" I asked, now realizing why Morgause was always never at home.

"Yeah." She said.

Arthur and I looked at each other, before I wrapped my arm around her and cried.

"I was so scared! What are we going to do? What will happen if they come again?" Anger build inside of me. I turned to Arthur. "We have to call the police. I saw one of them."

"What?" Merlin gaped.

Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Gwaine looked at each other, angry. Arthur clenched his hands.

"Who was it?" He asked, voice dangerously low.

"Valiant." I answered almost growling.

Shock ran through all of their features. Valient used to be one of their best friends.

**I'm sorry I didn't update before. This chapter wasn't really that good. I'll try to update soon next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that I have not updated lately, I've been busy, not to mention that I only have the library internet to write in, but anyway, here is my new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Sophia's pov**

I glanced at the unmoving body of my brother. He was so still and had lost so much of his color staying in doors that he looked like he was made of wax. I took his hand in mine and I whispered soothing things to him. The doctor always said that doing this helped the patient come back faster, to recuperate. But I knew this was a lie. I just wanted something to hold on to, something that gave me hope.

A nurse came in and checked on him, she had already come in for the last two times and by now, she was only giving me pitiful smiles. As if that would change this.

My phone vibrated in my lap and, after promising Alvarr that I would be back, I went to answer my phone.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Sophia we have a problem." It was Valiant and he sounded scared.

"What is it?" I asked, already knowing what it was. I knew from the beginning that trusting him would be a waste of time, but it was my only and last option.

"Morgana saw my face! They know I was trying to get her."

I sighed. "I told you what to do if this happened, hide, I'll deal with it."

Valiant made a whiny sound like a trapped animal and I got angry. "What?" I snapped.

"Her sister...she got hurt. I waited in the shadows, watching what they would do, I didn't want to hurt her, Sophia. An amubulance came and they took her away! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Valiant shouted.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "There's nothing we can do about that. I'm sure that they'll help her, you just do as I said."

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked, confused and a bit scared.

"What you couldn't." I said voice cold and angry. I snapped my phone shut and sighed. Well, it's a good thing that I planned ahead.

I went back inside to see Alvarr one last time and kissed him in the forehead. "I'll be back, I promise." I said and then left. I went to the nurse station and asked them, "Is Morgause Pendragon here?"

The blonde nurse looked her up and she nodded. "Yes. She's in the ER, but please feel free to go to the waiting room, her family and friends are there."

"Thank you so much." I said, feighing to be affected then I turned around. This was much easier than I had planned. People were so stupid sometimes. Now, to find Morgana.

* * *

**Third POV**

The kind nurse checked over Alvarr's vital signs, wanting to check on his thoroughly, he seemed to be doing better, but the doctor had advised all the nurses not to tell his sister. They had questioned him about this, and apparently the parents only wanted to be updated on their sons health.

It was strange to want to keep this information away from someone so devoted to coming like that young girl, but she let it pass.

She stared at him, having caught a twitch in his movements. When she looked back down, she could have swore that she saw him move again, and when she looked up there it was. He was moving his hand, barely.

She had to contain her excitement, but when she saw him open her eyes, she smiled and ran to his side.

"Hello, dear, you're going to be alright." She ran to the door and called the doctor and then rushed back to the bed.

Alvarr looked at her confused before looking around the room in slight terror. "What happened to me? Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up, but the nurse pushed him back.

"No, sweetie, you're still not well, lay back and let the doctor look you over."

Alvarr would have continued to argue, but just then the Doctor ran in, excited and one look at Alvarr and he smiled.

The nurse stepped back, among the other nurses who had checked on Alvarr in all his time in the hospital and they were all truly happy to see him awake.

"Let me check you over and then well fill you in on everything. You are going to be alright." Said the doctor cheerfully.

Alvarr looked at him, not knowing what else he could do, his mind was fuzzy, but part of him knew that something was wrong. He just didn't know what yet.

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"That's it, I'll kill him myself." Arthur growled out, face red, hands clenched and he really looked ready to kill. He looked like a caged lion, ready for the kill.

"Arthur." I said, angry, this was not the way. "If you do something stupid like that you'll be the one who goes to jail and not him. Please, think before you say things like that. I want nothing more than for him to pay, but we have to be smart about it."

"Morgana..." Arthur growled, but he nodded, he knew I was right.

"Let's call the police then." Gwain said, eyes full of fire. "As soon as they get the bastard he'll be singing out the names of the other cowards."

I began to shake and went back inside with Morgause. We all stepped out when Arthur and the others began to look like death themselves, and I didn't want Morgause upset, but now they were making me more upset than before. I fought my urge to freely speak my mind, of wishing that Valiant got what he deserved. That was not the way.

Merlin followed me and I sighed.

"Morgana, I'm so sorry this happened to you." He began.

"No, Merlin, please. You make it sound like someone's dead or something." I never understood why people always said they were 'sorry' for things they could not control. "Look, I just want to check on my sister and make sure that she's alright." I looked around the hospital. I never liked it, too many bad ideas came with these white, anticeptic-smelling walls.

"Morgana, I have something to tell you." Merlin said. "Earlier today, I told Arthur something." I turned to him not understanding. "It's about Alvarr."

I stared at him, feeling chilled to the bone. I shook my head, and turned the corner, getting more and more away from the others.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, my voice not higher than a whisper.

Merlin looked at me pained. "Morgana, I told him the truth. I told him everything." I gasped, covering my mouth.

"But why?!" I asked.

"Look, let me explain-" He said, trying to calm me down.

"No, Merlin." I said and turned away, only to come face to face with Sophia. Both Merlin and I stared at her. I hadn't seen her in a long time, not since Alvarr's accident. She blamed me for it, and I blamed myself too.

I looked around we were completely alone. This was great, a confrontation was all I needed now.

But then Sophia did the most surprising thing. She pulled out a gun, only so we both could see it, and I paled again.

"Come with me, Morgana, you too, Merlin, since you've joined our little party." She sounded crazy, her once beautiful brown eyes were overshadowed by the bags under her eyes and the scary, dark gleam she had in them.

"Sophia, please, think about what you're doing." I said, voice much more calmer than I felt. My heart began to pund when she jabbed the gun into my stomach.

"Move. Now." She growled. She gave Merlin a glare and he and I had no other option but to walk towards the entrance. "One word and I'll kill you." She whispered harshly, now walking behind us, I felt the gun on the small of my back and my skin crawl. We passed the front lobby and I tried to think over the pounding of my heart, if I could just tell them nurse what was going on. I looked at Merlin and he looked back at me scared.

But then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side. The move took Sophia by surprise, and she began to growl, but before she went crazy, Merlin grabbed her and walked her outside. I froze for a second, he was protecting me.

I turned to the nurse and shouted at her, "Call the police." Right before I ran after Merlin and Sophia. They were now by the parking lot, and they were struggling for the gun. I ran, almost in slow motion, and saw Sophia said her gun, hit Merlin in the head, causing it to split open and blood ran out freely.

"Get in." She said to me, pointing to a BMW. I stared at Merlin, and ran to him, ready to argue with her, when she raised the gun, pointed it at me, and a loud roar was heard. It was the strangest feeling, like I was not there, the pain had become so numb and all I could do to keep myself level headed was just clutch at my stomach.

"Morgana!" Merlin yelled, and I saw him sit up, face filled with horror, but Sophia ran to us, kicked him away and then roughly pulled my up and into the open door of her backseat. She pushed my inside and I fell in the seat, feeling sick and like throwing up. The pain returned immediately, blinding me and I grunted as I heard the front door open and close. Sophia started the car, and as she reversed, she looked at me, smirking cruelly. "Now, let's go for a ride." And then we were off, me laying in the backseat, bleeding. Sophia was the last thing I saw before I gave in the darkness of pain and dizziness.

**That was one crazy chapter. I planned it, but it's still sort of 'eh' in my mind.**

**Okay, I am almost close to the end, I'm not sure how many more chapters, maybe two or three, depending on my writing and planning. **

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to put a lot of effort into it.**


End file.
